


Enter the Ghost Rider

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Robbie Reyes is the legendary outlaw known as Quake. On the run from everyone, one night he meets a mysterious someone with a flaming skull and an axe to grind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Enter the Ghost Rider

**Author's Note:**

> AU August day 3 is role reversal, and I thought of what it'd be like if Robbie and Daisy switched places

Robbie Reyes was tired. He had lost everything- his team, their trust, his love...no, he wasn’t going to think about that. He was a lone wolf now, doing things on his own terms. Even his body ached; quaking without the resources he had in Shield meant pain and broken bones. He couldn’t stop though. He was on a mission.

Nothing prepared him for what happened next.

It seemed like a normal night. Get the bad guys. Help people. 

Then the guys started whimpering. Robbie really hated it when they did that. There was something different this time though. Soon a car sped toward them. A car that was on fire. The men were dragged out of their vehicle and violently killed. All Robbie could see of the new assailant was a flaming head. Flaming head hopped in their flaming car and drove away, leaving Robbie to quake himself out of there quickly and get away from the legitimate law enforcement that was coming.

Robbie needed more info. He rushed to the hospital to question the people who had survived. The survivor talked about the “Rider” and said when the Rider burns you, she burns your soul. 

Well that was a unique power for an Inhuman. If it was an Inhuman.

His friend Elena met him on the bus, giving him some bone healing meds. She was worried about him. They all were, she told him. He knew, but he couldn’t go back to Shield. Not now. Elena gave him a piece of advice. “Everyone is attached to something,” she told him. 

Robbie started to hear things around town. The “Ghost Rider.” That was the flaming skull’s name. 

He started asking around, seeing if anyone recognized the car. It was pretty unique. He traced the car to a garage. It was off the beaten path. There was a girl there; she said her name was Daisy. She seemed suspicious, and he definitely did not trust her when she led him out into the junkyard.

She went to attack him, but Robbie was quick with the quake. 

“So, you’ve got the devil inside you too,” she said, grabbing a pipe. Which she promptly lit on fire.

She was tough, he had to give her that. Robbie was convinced this girl was the serial killer he had heard about. He went through person after person that she had killed, and she responded with the reason why. They had all deserved it, she said. 

“You don’t get to decide who deserves to die,” Robbie told her.

“I’m not the one who decided,” Daisy said. Then her head transformed, becoming a skull on fire. She knocked down a heavy shelf, and Robbie quaked it away from him. The Ghost Rider left him there on the ground, and sped away in her car. 

Robbie wasn’t sure who this Ghost Rider person really was, but he was determined to find out. He followed Daisy, and it turned out she had a brother. Robbie knew this was going to be what led him to learning more about Daisy and the Ghost Rider.

It was like Elena had told him earlier, everyone is attached to something.


End file.
